Sisterly Bonding
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and April are coming back into town and Luke is stressing because Caesar is out and he can't just leave the diner to go and pick up April so Lorelai comes up with other idea.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Lorelai is in the diner up at the counter eating dinner and Luke starts stressing.

''hey sweetie what's wrong?'' she asks him

''nothing.'' he says

''Luke?'' she questions him

''nothing I'm just stressed out okay!'' he says

''oh about what?'' she questions him

''well April is coming in soon and Caesar won't be here for a few days and I really can't leave this place with no one to take over while I'm out and I just don't know what to do.'' he tells her

''oh well Rory is coming in also when is April coming in

''Saturday afternoon.'' he tells her

''no kidding that's when Rory is coming in too!'' Lorelai tells him

''really so what are you thinking?'' he questions her

''I'm thinking that if April's flight gets in before Rory's you could call her and tell her to sit at her gate and wait for Rory to find and pick her up and drive her back here.'' Lorelai tells him

''really you would ask Rory to do that?'' he asks her

''yea sure hun.'' she tells him

''okay that would be great thanks.'' he says

''my pleasure so how se doing how does she like New Mexico?'' Lorelai asks him

''she's doing really great!'' he tells her

''aww that's good.'' she says

''I think she really likes it.'' he tells her

''she sounded really happy the last time I talked to her.'' Luke tells her

''aww well that's good!'' she says

''yea it is. I'm happy that she's happy.'' he tells her

''aww that's good.'' she says

''yea.'' he says

Lorelai's cell ring's

''speaking of Rory this is her now.'' she says

Luke leans over the counter to hear.

''Hello?'' Lorelai says

''Hi Mom!'' Rory says

''Hi Hun how are you?'' Lorelai asks her

''good.'' Rory tells her

''aww well that's good!'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says

''Hi Rory!'' Luke says

''Luke says Hi.'' Lorelai tells her

''Hi Luke!'' Rory says

Lorelai and Luke both smile at each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so hun um I have something to ask you.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay shoot.'' Rory says

''okay well April is also coming into Connecticut on Saturday too and I was wondering if you would be able to pick her up for Luke and bring her here when you get in?'' Lorelai asks her

''okay sure I would do anything!'' Rory tells her

Luke just smiles

''realy that would be really great hunnie thank you.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea it's my pleasure it's no problem at all.'' Rory tells her

''what time is she coming in?'' Rory asks her

Lorelai looks at Luke

Luke finds April's flight paper's.

''12.'' he says

''she's getting in at 12.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh okay well I get in at about 1:30.'' Rory tells her

'Rory gets in at about 1:30 so April is going to be alone for about an hour and a half is that okay with you?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea I will call her and tell her.'' Luke tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''okay hun Luke said that is fine he will just tell April to sit at her gate and read a book and have her wait for you and you can find her.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay!'' Rory says

''so what are you doing right now hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''eating taking a little break from doing work.I've been sitting in my hotel room most of the day working.'' Rory tells her

''ah well that sucks.'' Lorelai says

''yea it does.'' Rory says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''yea and as well as being lonely I'm also feeling clausterphobic.'' Rory tells her

''aw hun I wish there was something I could do for ya.'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks Mom I miss you.'' Rory tells her

''miss you too babe.'' Lorelai tells her

''so how's work going?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine. I've written a whole bunch of new articles I will bring to let you read on Saturday.'' Rory tells her

''okay sounds good hun.'' Lorelai tells her

''you okay you sound tired.'' Rory tells her

''yea yea I'm fine babe and yea just a little.'' Lorelai tells her

''thing's at the Inn are still going okay?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea yea thing's are going great hun.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww that's good.'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

Rory lays down and closes her eyes.

''hunnie?'' Lorelai questions as it gets quite

''mmm yea still here just relaxing for a few minutes.'' Rory tells her

''okay well let me let you go and you get some sleep.'' Lorelai tells her

''mmm noo I'm okay.'' Rory tells her

''you need rest babe I'll see you Saturday I love you sleep tight.'' Lorelai tells her

''mmm kay night Mom love you too.'' Rory says and hangs up and turns her laptop off and falls asleep

Lorelai hangs up

''so how she doing?'' he asks her

''oh good she's just tired.'' she tells him

''that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' Lorelai says and takes a sip of her coffee 


End file.
